Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is a non-volatile solid-state data storage technology that has long shown promise, but has resisted achieving competitive levels of storage density after significant research investments. Typically, MRAM uses magnetic cells that each have two magnetic layers, where the two magnetic layers respond to write inputs by yielding either parallel or antiparallel magnetic polarities. A magnetic cell is in a lower magnetoresistive state, i.e. a state that yields a lower magnetoresistive output, when the two layers have parallel polarities, while the cell is in a higher magnetoresistive state when the two layers have antiparallel polarities. These two different magnetoresistive output levels yield different levels of magnetoresistance in response to a read input, so that the different levels of magnetoresistive output function as read signals, and each cell can encode one bit of information in terms of which of two different levels of magnetoresistive output it returns in response to a read signal. An array of such cells can encode large amounts of information, with the information storage density limited by factors such as the physical parameters of the 1-bit magnetic cells.
The present disclosure provides solutions to these and other problems and offers other advantages over the prior art. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.